wrestlingunitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Harlow Monroe
Hannah Elizabeth Williamson (born November 19, 1989), better known by her ring name Harlow Monroe, is an American professional wrestler and trainer currently signed to Omega Wrestling Alliance. Early Life Williamson was born at Fort Lewis (now Joint Base Lewis-McChord) to parents Henry Williamson, who served in the Army, and Lorelei Williamson (nee Baden), a retired elementary school teacher. Her father is originally from Virginia, and her mother immigrated from West Germany as a child before settling in Milwaukee with her family. Williamson has an older brother, Gunner (born 1986). The family subsequently lived in Texas, Georgia, and Nevada as her father was transferred. In 1999, Henry retired and the family returned to Washington, settling in the Seattle suburb of Shoreline. At Shorecrest High School, Williamson was a member of the color guard before graduating in 2008. She went on to attend the University of Washington, graduating with a degree in network administration in 2012. Professional Wrestling Career Emerald City Pro Wrestling (2010 - 2014) In January 2010, Williamson began training at the ECPW Academy, the wrestling school affiliated with Seattle-based wrestling promotion Emerald City Pro Wrestling. She debuted that September under the name Harlow Monroe, with the name being an amalgamation of Jean Harlow and Marilyn Monroe. Her gimmick was inspired by pin-up models and female sex symbols of the 1930s, 1940s, and 1950s. She originally planned to remain in ECPW at least through the date of her college graduation, as she was afraid out-of-state bookings would interfere with school. Monroe stayed until mid-2014, having become one of the promotion's most popular babyfaces by that point. She became a two-time ECPW Women's Champion. So Cal Pro (2014 - 2016) Monroe debuted for Los Angeles-based So Cal Pro in October 2014, and once again performed as a face. She became a one-time So Cal Pro Southland Champion and a one-time So Cal Pro Tag Team Champion. Inner City Wrestling Association (2017) Monroe signed with ICWA in September 2017. Omega Wrestling Alliance (2018 - present) Trainer (2018 - present) Monroe signed with upstart Philadelphia-based OWA in April 2018, and was assigned to become a trainer in the promotion's developmental territory, OWT. Personal Life Williamson resides Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, and previously lived in Seattle, Washington. She is a fan of the Seattle Seahawks and enjoys volunteering at animal shelters in her free time. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Blonde Bomb (Gory bomb) ** The Centerfold (Bridging figure-four leglock) * Signature Moves ** Back body drop ** Belly-to-belly suplex ** Carnival Ride (Cloverleaf giant swing) ** Discus clothesline ** Drop toe-hold ** Half-nelson dropped into a neckbreaker ** Hangman's neckbreaker ** Right hook ** Rope-aided handstand double-knee drop ** Running leaping shoulder block ** RLD: Red Lipstick Driver (Snap front facelock drop) ** Samoan drop ** Snapmare, followed by a big boot to a seated opponent ** Swinging side slam ** Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker ** Wheelbarrow suplex * Nicknames ** "Vintage" ** "The Bombshell" * Entrance Themes ** "Candyman" by Christina Aguilera (September 2017) Category:OWA personnel Category:OWT staff Category:Trainers Category:1989 births Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:American professional wrestlers Category:Professional wrestlers from Washington